


Hic sunt dracones

by Red_Box



Category: Yes Minister
Genre: Brexit vibes, Fanart, Fantasy, Gen, here be dragons, sir knight in shining armor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Red_Box
Summary: Cэр Хамфри обнаруживает, что рыцарский титул означает не только почётное звание, но и утомительные переговоры с драконами...Sir H discovers that knighthood also means tiresome meetings with dragons! Strangely none of his honourable high ranking Civil Service chums ever mentioned any of that!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Hic sunt dracones

**Author's Note:**

> название:  
> Hic sunt dracones — латинская фраза, означающая «тут [обитают] драконы»  
> https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hic_sunt_dracones

  
http://fav.me/ddpak3o

_Translation of the text:_

> So knighthood is not just privilege... Is it too late to refuse it?  
> I’m executive and not a bloody dragon slayer!  
> Why Sir Arnold, Sir Frank, Sir Desmond, and Jumbo haven’t warned me about all this?!  
> So dragons are not only ancient legends but a modern problem as well... Especially EU dragons! (Suddenly Brexit makes more sense).  
> Perhaps if I just ask it really nicely it will fly away somewhere ~~to France~~ else?  
> Anyway, this is a job for a Permanent Secretary of the Foreign Office... or Home Office... or Defence... clearly not mine department!

**Author's Note:**

> по мотивам веб-комикса  
> inspired by this comic strip  
> i.imgur.com/tKC1FkD.png


End file.
